


From Pascal, With Love

by talesofsymphoniac



Category: Tales of Graces, Tales of Series
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsymphoniac/pseuds/talesofsymphoniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hubert's father is still upset that his arranged marriages haven't been working out. Hubert can't really care about that now that he is officially Pascal's boyfriend. And more than that, Pascal is visiting him for the first time since they've gotten together.</p><p>Written as a Tales of Christmas gift, publishing for Day Seven of Huscal Week 2016: Gluttony/Temperance</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Pascal, With Love

Christmas had never been a huge holiday for Hubert, not since his forced emigration from Lhant. Garrett Oswell claimed to be busy each year, so while the city of Yu Liberte was decorated with lights and garlands, Hubert’s home betrayed no hint of the holiday. 

Of course, this year things were a bit different. For one thing, he had reconnected with his brother, who was only too eager, along with his mother, to invite him to Lhant for Christmas. To his own surprise, he actually wanted to go. Last Christmas had been almost… fun. And this year, he had a duty as an uncle. That was novel.

And then there was Pascal. She was interested in him. Romantically. After months of sending messages back and forth, months of indecipherable notes from Pascal and awkwardly formal letters in response, one failed arranged marriage and one surprise visit from Pascal had officially changed their relationship from the platonic to the romantic. At least, as romantic as Pascal could be. So far, between living in completely separate countries and their loaded work schedules, the only real change in their relationship had been Pascal’s creation of the “<3” emoji and the inclusion of it after her signature in their texts.

But today was the first time Hubert had seen Pascal since their change in relationship status. It was utterly nerve-wracking. Even Garrett, who didn’t even know about Pascal and seldom glanced twice at Hubert, noticed. Of course, he was still pressing Hubert into political relationships, and it was getting rather difficult to think of new ways to decline without incurring his adoptive father’s wrath. He may have raised Hubert, but Mr. Oswell was a powerful political enemy, and Hubert did not want to think about the trouble he could cause purely to punish Hubert for being impudent.

In any case, it was almost time to meet with Pascal. Hubert studied himself in the mirror, adjusting his hair and tugging down his cuffs, and took a deep breath. Everything would be fine. It was just Pascal.

* * *

 

Pascal and Hubert had arranged to meet in the park. Hubert scanned the crowd, searching for her distinctive hair. It was busy, winter having cooled down the city to mildly warm weather, perfect for a day outside. Not to his surprise, he heard her before he saw her, in the playground, pushing three different children on the swingset, alternating between each one, responding eagerly to their shrieks and laughter.

“Pascal!” Hubert called over them, and finally Pascal noticed his approach.

“Gotta go!” She said, waving to her new friends and racing over to Hubert. He smiled, taking in the brightness of her features, the sparkle in her eyes. Standing and staring like an idiot, he was taken completely by surprise when Pascal all but tackled him, throwing her arms around his neck and gushing, “Merry Christmas, Hu! It’s been a while, huh? I missed you!”

Hubert stumbled back, but managed to come to his senses and raise his arms to her waist, returning the hug in a much calmer fashion. “I’ve missed you too.”

“It’s so warm here! It hardly feels like Christmas,” Pascal went on. “How’s it going?”

“Same as usual, really,” Hubert replied, noting with a blush that while Pascal had backed out of the hug, she had taken his hands in hers. It was like they were a couple… which they were, Hubert dazedly reminded himself. “The political climate is slowly stabilizing, the threat of the Nova monsters is almost nonexistent thanks to Richard’s work–”

“I know all that!” Pascal scolded. “I meant what’s new with you! We can talk politics some other time!”

Hubert looked down at their hands, at Pascal’s hands in his own, and smiled, looking back up to her. “Of course. Well, in that case, I’ve been sending letters to Asbel and Sophie. And my mother, of course, she sends me more letters even than Sophie does.” He paused to roll his eyes. “I love her, and I know I haven’t seen her in years, but really, that woman can write. I know more gossip about Lhant than most of the citizens of Lhant do, of that I’m sure.” Pascal laughed, and he realized how much he’s missed the distinctive sounds of Pascal’s laughter, not to mention her grin. “But, if I’m being honest,” he continued, averting his eyes from Pascal’s intent gaze, “I’ve mostly been… eagerly awaiting your arrival.”

He dared meet Pascal’s eyes, and found himself face to face with what Pascal had once referred to as her “Bwa-ha-ha” grin: huge, stretched, delighted. “Huuuuuuuuu,” she said in a sing-song voice, “You missed me!”

“I believe I already said that once,” Hubert said stiffly, unused to this behavior from Pascal directed so solely at him. She only grinned wider, if that was possible, and began swinging their joined hands, rocking from one foot to the other, and Hubert finally cracked and returned a much smaller grin, feeling a little redder than he had before.

“So.” Pascal said, suddenly serious. “How are things with Mr. Oswell?”

Hubert paused, taken aback by the abrupt change in topic. “He’s, er, fine. Same as ever. Miserable, taking it out on everyone else.”

“Still trying to hook you up with some political figures and their daughters and cousins and nieces?” Pascal asked intently.

At this, Hubert squirmed. He still hadn’t told Garrett about Pascal, was that what she was getting at? Guilt washed over him. “Yes. I still haven’t…”

Pascal seemed to notice his expression. “I know, I know. If you piss him off, he could cut you off, yeah?”

Hubert nodded glumly. “Yeah. I don’t– I want to tell him to leave me alone, but…”

Pascal squeezed his hands, pulling them closer to her face. “Hu.” Hubert looked up, and saw sheer determination in Pascal’s eyes. “I have a plan.”

* * *

Before Hubert knew what was happening, the two were taking the first steps into the Oswell manor. He had no idea what Pascal was up to. “Do you trust me?” She’d said, her voice full of conspiracy, and because he was Hubert Oswell he’d nodded yes, despite the fact that this, whatever it was, was almost certain to end terribly.

“Hubert?” His father said, barely sparing a thought for the woman next to him. “What are you doing here?”

“It is still my home, is it not?” Hubert replied. Now, Mr. Oswell’s eyes drifted towards Pascal, and he finally seemed to recognize her.

“This girl again?” Hubert scowled. Garrett had met Pascal multiple times by now, and Hubert had mentioned her often enough. But of course he would be so caught up in his disapproval, no matter how influential she was, that he wouldn’t bother to remember her name.

“Father. This is Pascal,” Hubert said flatly. 

“We’ve met a couple times,” Pascal reminded him. “Don’t worry, Mr. Oswell, I’m not that good with names, either.” Despite her lighthearted tone, Hubert could hear a slight tightening in her voice that others might not have noticed.

“What are you–”

“The point is, Pascal… that is, Pascal and I….” Hubert gulped. This was what Pascal had instructed him to say, but in the face of his father… but she said she had a plan. He’d just have to trust her. Trust Pascal. The woman who actually fought people to avoid bathing. Right. “We’re, well… together.”

“Together?” Garrett’s eyes narrowed. “As in–”

“Yep!” Pascal rang in cheerfully. “Hu’s kinda my boyfriend now!” Despite his father’s face reddening in anger, Hubert couldn’t help but blink, flustered at hearing Pascal call him her boyfriend.

“But these proposals–” Mr. Oswell began, and again, Hubert interrupted him, noting his growing rage. This was a dangerous game they were playing.

“In light of this, I believe it goes without saying that I will not be accepting any of your proposals.”

“Stop messing around!” Garrett spat. “You know perfectly well what I’m trying to do for our family!”

“And you know perfectly well that I want no part in it. I never have.”

Garrett stuttered for a moment, before huffing and playing his trump card. “Fine. But if you want to refuse my proposals, you can forget about my political support. In fact, I might just make it my mission to send your position into complete ruin!”

Hubert had no reply. This is exactly what he’d been afraid of. “Father, please!”

“If you don’t get rid of this ragamuffin girl–” Hubert clenched his fist, but Pascal raised a hand, preventing him from taking a step forward.

“‘Ragamuffin?’” She repeated casually, and the tension in the room dropped as all eyes went to her. “That’s a good word, actually. ‘Ragamuffin.’”

“I’m sorry, Pascal,” Hubert muttered. “Please ignore him.”

“Don’t worry about me, Hu. Just gimme a sec,” she said, turning to give him a wink that his father couldn’t see. Then she turned once again to his father, measuring him with her gaze. “Look, Mr. Oswell. I’ve been thinking about this a lot. You’ve been making Hu’s live a mess with all this proposal nonsense, right? But I get it. I get that you want Hu to marry one of those fancy rich girls. It makes sense. And to do that, you’ve gotta get rid of me, yeah?”

Garrett seemed to be speechless, so Pascal went on, grinning widely. “Well then, do I have a deal for you! You’ve gotta stop threatening Hubert into doing what you want. Not just the marriage thing, but all of it. Or else…”

Hubert watched, unable to react, as Garrett seethed. “Or else?”

Pascal’s grin widened, becoming what Hubert would classify as a smirk. “Or else… we’ll run off and get married ourselves, and then you’ll never get rid of me!” Garrett and Hubert turned the exact same shade of white as Pascal reached over to loop an arm around Hubert’s waist. 

“What?!” They said simultaneously. Pascal had lost her mind, Hubert thought dazedly. Did she really just…?

But Pascal was undaunted. “Yep. Pascal Oswell.” She cringed. “Eh, maybe not. We can think it over later. What say you, Mr. Oswell? Or should I call you dad?”

Mr. Oswell was utterly thunderstruck, unable to say a word. His face was twitching, his eyes racing from Pascal’s arm around Hubert to her mussed up hair and clothing to her cheeky wink.

Hubert coughed, breaking the silence. “Well, you’ve rendered him speechless. Let’s take that as a good sign, shall we?”

Pascal laughed merrily, planting a kiss on his cheek that left Hubert just as surprised as his father. “C’mon, Hu, we’ve got places to go and people to see! Seeya, Mr. Oswell!”

And with that, she dragged them out of Hubert’s house, leaving Mr. Oswell standing dumbstruck. Finally he growled, “Hubert… what in Ephinea have you gotten us into?”

* * *

When they were out of eyesight of the Oswell manor, Pascal looked at him nervously. Hubert hadn’t said a word about what happened between Pascal and his father. Perhaps he was upset with her? She might have ruined everything, after all, even if she’d only been trying to help.

So she was quite surprised when Hubert began to giggle, soft at first, building up into uproarious laughter, and she couldn’t help joining in as well. 

“‘Pascal Oswell?’” He gasped between laughing, clutching his sides. “You’re… brilliant!”

Pascal laughed too, proud of herself for inspiring this rare mood in Hubert. “Did you see his face?! Oh man, I’m good, huh? Now, come on, Hu!” She declared, grabbing his arm. “We’ve got all day together, so let’s make the most of it!”

Hubert looked at her like she was a miracle, and this time it was Pascal who was blushing slightly, still grinning like a maniac. “As you wish,” he said with a smile. So they linked arms and headed into the city, both confident this would be a rather brilliant Christmas.


End file.
